Someone New
by LyokoWarrior915
Summary: Lexi Leonov, the new Russian girl at Kadic. But something is off about her. Ulrich is struggling and doesn't know where to turn. Can Lexi help him in anyway? Does XANA have a new person to deal with? Also, what is with Lexi's parents. Read and find out. UxOC T for violence and themes
1. Chapter 1

**My newest story for Code Lyoko, I finally got out of my rut and found an idea that will stick. I invented my new OC for the occasion, Lexi Leonov. I have a little info in the chapter, and more will come in pieces. This is with lyoko, and it will be UxOC and probably some background AxJ but I'm not sure yet. Don't own CL but Lexi is mine. **

(?'s POV)

I got out of the cab and hauled all of my bags from the trunk. Throwing the money into the cab's window, I quickly roll my luggage onto the campus grounds. I felt such relief and yet such anxiety at the same time. It was the first time I'd be living on my own and going to school. I stared at the sign, KADIC ACADEMY, in bold letters. Looked decent enough, I honestly didn't really care too much about the place. I do well wherever I go so I just hope this time I'll be able to keep a low profile and just be part of the crowd.

I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Alexandra Leonov, but everybody just calls me "Lexi". I stand an intimidating 5 foot 5, with brown hair. Here's the main reason I have a hard time blending in, I've got weird eyes. It's some kind of rare mutation, but you see this mutation more in dogs and cats than you do in people. Well, at least that's what they say because I don't even know what it's called. I had to report to the principal's office so I could get my dorm room and my class schedule. Lucky for me, I don't have to actually start for about 3 more days.

I walk around the campus and I find a building that looks like it could hold a principal's office. Thankfully, I was right and I only had to go through a couple of hallways. Sooner rather than later, I found an outer office, home to a secretary. "Hi." I said nervously. The woman turned her head and gave me a glare. "I'm Alexandra Leonov, I'm here to pick up my school things from Mr. Delmas." I explained. The woman simply nodded her head and told me to sit until he called me in.

I did as directed and looked around, nothing here reminded me of anything special. I clapped my black combat boots back and forth as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my black leather jacket. Time went by faster than I thought as a door opened and I jerked my head up from the carpeted floor. "Ms. Leonov?" a deep voiced older man asked. I stood and nodded, as a wave of his hand invited me into his office.

Mr. Delmas sat me down as he sat in his chair. "Well, Ms. Leonov, I'm sad to hear that your parents were unable to be here to welcome you as well as you become a member of Kadic Academy." Lexi mentally cringed at the thought, but had no physical reaction to the sentence.

'They are no longer a factor' I thought coldly

"I am too, but I know that they are busy with their research and such." I replied with an understanding attitude. Mr. Delmas was happy to see that she would be alright without having the chance to say goodbye to her parents.

Delmas examined her application and her transcripts, all were of high marks and very glowing of excellence. "I can see why your parents wanted you to apply here Ms. Leonov. Your transcripts are the highest that we have seen in a while, save for a Mr. Belpois and a Ms. Stones. There is no reason why we wouldn't enjoy having you here. Your room will be a single, across from a Ms. Aelita Stones. That was your one recommendation yes." I nodded, I'm guessing either it was my grades or because of some extra money I gave as a down payment for tuition that allowed him to complete my request.

"I did and thank you very much Mr. Delmas." I said as I bowed my head.

Mr. Delmas proceeded to hand me my room key, and then gave me a copy of what I assumed is my class schedule. "This is your class schedule." he confirmed. "Your classes don't start until Monday so you can relax for the next 2 days and get adjusted." Again I thanked him as I walked out the door. I rolled my luggage behind me as I saw some small signs that showed everyone where everything was. I followed the signs to the girl's and boy's dorms.

Unfortunately, there was no elevator to get to the rooms only steps. I got to the first flight, threw my knap sack over my shoulders and lifted up my 2 suitcases. I walked as quickly as I could go up the steps and made it up the stairs to the 2nd floor. I was about to walk through the hall and find my room, but noticed a symbol above the edge of the hall corner. It was the symbol for male, which meant that if I wanted to get to my dorm room I'd have to walk up another flight.

I groaned mentally as I hoisted my bags up again and continued. I reached halfway up the steps until I started to lose my momentum. I fell, but luckily my knap sack over my shoulder broke my fall. "Are you OK?" I heard a random voice say. I lifted my head and noticed there was a small girl with pink hair and a dress to match standing over me offering me a hand. I nodded my head and took her hand.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said as I realized how much my Russian accent was pouring into my speech. I rose and began to pick up my things, as I reached for my other suitcase the pink haired girl got to it first.

"If you'd like, I can help you with your things to your room." She offered. Normally, I don't like to accept help when I am doing things. But, considering that I was tired getting here and that I just fell I thought I'd cut myself a break and take the help for once.

"Spasibo" I said as we started walking up the steps once more. The girl was confused but carried on following right behind me. I was relieved that some weight had been taken off my shoulders, literally. We reached the girl's floor and I found my room and was filled with glee as I opened to find all of the space. "Nice to know that I have this room to myself." I said with a sigh of content.

"Oh this is your room? It's across from mine." The girl acknowledged. I recall Mr. Delmas saying something about a smart girl being across from me. I placed my things down on the floor and began to think, who was the person who was across from me. 'Stones'

"You're Ms. Stones, yes?" I inquired. She gave me a surprised look so I would guess that I must be right. "Mr. Delmas told me your name when I was getting my things for moving in." I explained.

"Yes that's me. I'm Aelita Stones." She said as she stretched out a friendly hand. I reached out and shook the hand, unfamiliar with such frequent friendly contact with people.

"Alexandra Leonov, but you can call me Lexi." I said I began to unpack my things and open some stuff. I was not much of a talker, I was more of a listener and then occasionally chiming in on a topic. Aelita began to pick up on this, and guessed that I wanted my alone time.

"Alright, well I can assume that you would like to get situated, so I guess I will see you later." I have a subtle grunt and she smiled and walked out the door. This left me to my own devices, such as being able to arrange my room and unpack with such time to spare. I looked at the clock, it read 12:20 which gave me more than enough time to set up before the next meal.

(Aelita's POV)

I walked away out of Lexi's room and was oddly confused. She seemed so friendly, but was not very talkative. 'She must be shy' I thought as I walked to my dorm and pick up my cell phone which I went to get in the first place. I didn't wanna be in class and not have it on me.

As I walked down the steps, I realized that lunch would be ending soon so if I actually wanted to get some food, before they ran out by the hands of a certain purple-clad individual, I should get a move on.

(No POV)

Aelita soon was in line, getting what remained of the food and chowed down so she wouldn't have to deal with her groaning stomach while in class. "Whoa! Slow down Princess, the food's not going anywhere." Odd said, scared that someone besides himself would choose to eat that fast.

She gulped quickly and took a breath. "Sorry, I ran into some complications when I ran to get my phone." she explained.

"And what kind of complications would that be?" Ulrich said as he placed his hands down and his head into them.

"There was a new girl that came in and she was having trouble with her luggage, so I gave her some help is all."

"New girl? I don't remember hearing about a transfer student. She must be really good or really last minute." Jeremie said as he continued to type on the computer. "Do you happen to know her name?" Jeremie asked. "I'll see if I can find out more about her."

"Her name's Lexi Leonov." Jeremie typed her name into the school database along with a junior high database for the main countries of the world. The school database left one file, but the junior high database gave him 'NO RESULTS'.

"She's in the system for the school, but nothing other than that. That doesn't make any sense." Jeremie was quite bewildered. "The file in the school says she's incredibly smart, about as smart as me or Aelita. She's Russian, their education system supersedes ours so she may even be smarter." he realized with amazement.

"Oh great! Like we need another little Ms. Einstein around school." Odd complained as he ate a banana.

"What do you care? It's not like you would know what we talk about anyway, much less understand it." Jeremie said.

Ulrich simply slapped his hand to his head. "I think that's the point Jeremie. Odd doesn't wanna have to sit during meals and listen to you guys shoot the breeze about more technological advancements or the latest theories in physics. And I agree, I would prefer to not have to hear conversations like that unless it's Mrs. Hertz pouring them into my ears." He ranted.

Jeremie raised his hands in defeat. "OK OK that's fine. Well I'm sure that we are gonna need to wait a couple of days to see what she can do anyway. The file says she just got here this morning and she'll be starting classes in 2 days." Jeremie informed them.

"Whatever, it's not like she'll be anything special anyway." Odd said. The gang agreed that only time would tell. Aelita was wondering, the girl seemed ok on paper but they knew nothing about her. The only things they knew about her were her name and how smart she was. Hopefully, since she was her neighbor in the hall they'd have a chance to talk and get to know each other. Ideally, she would need to get to know her before Sissi tried to sink her teeth into her and try and make her part of her so called popular group.

"Well look at the losers again! Tell me my dear Ulrich, why don't you just leave these good for nothings and come with me for a little while." Sissi asked.

"I would but then I realized something. Although you call them good for nothings, I can personally guarantee that you are probably 'good for NOTHING'." Ulrich replied. The gang laughed at that, but saw Sissi with a big smirk on her face.

"Well at least I stick around. Unlike your little girlfriend Yumi who went back to Tokyo and left you here to suffer." Ulrich's eyes widened. She did not just mention Yumi. Ulrich curled his hands into fists as his knuckles started to whiten like the winter snow. He stood and towered over Sissi, he wanted to release his anger to her but knew that he couldn't. Instead he simply ran past her and out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the gang watched as he left the room, and they were inclined to do the same. They all walked out, and as they did Odd leaned over to her. "That was low, Sissi. Even for you." he whispered harshly.

**How's that for an opening chapter, I thought I'd try and intertwine the plots later on. But here are the big questions, who is Lexi? What is with her parents? What happened to yumi? And why does it upset Ulrich so much? R&R to find out. Sooner the faster I put a new chapter on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will shed a little more light on most of the situations that are running through the story. Enjoy. I don't own CL but I do own Lexi. **

Ulrich was beyond pissed, as he walked to the gym with eyes that burned as if there were Hell's flames inside of them. He needed to let lose his anger, and there was only one way he could do that. But first, he stopped to his room so he could change into his workout clothes. He decided to change, considering nobody liked to talk to him whenever he was angry about someone or even something. Ulrich stepped out of his room wearing black sweats and a black rib tank with a blue outlining. He walked to the gym, and behind the rock wall there was a line of hanging punching bags.

Ulrich took a pair of gloves, but decided against it. He decided to tape up his hands instead, it allowed him to take out more aggression in a smaller amount of the time. The only drawback, his hands were going to bleed after about a dozen punches or so but he didn't care. Ulrich stood in front of the bag and began his punches left and right, one right after the other. Soon he picked up momentum, as images of the past flashed into his mind.

"_Goodbye Ulrich." Yumi said as she walked out of the campus for the last time...ever_

Ulrich growled with pure anger and started going at it even more. He started swinging more punches with his right arm and started hitting even lower, punching harder. He could feel the skin on his knuckles breaking but he didn't care. The skin tore, but Ulrich didn't feel it. In fact, he didn't feel anything. He was now just extremely numb to any of his feelings. Seconds turned into minutes...minutes turned into hours...soon time simply fell away from Ulrich. When Ulrich got out of his haze of rage, his knuckles were bleeding profusely and his eyes were red from crying. The tape was tainted red from his anger and blood.

Within seconds, Ulrich collapsed aside of the punching bag which now had a small hole right in the middle of it and was occasionally dripping sand. Ulrich fought to stay awake, but his fatigue and anger fought harder as his eyes drooped until eventually shutting.

_Ulrich watched above in the footsteps of the clouds as he watched what he wasn't sure was a dream or a flashback unfold. He knew this day all too well, it was raining and it was thundering and lightning outside. Yet, Ulrich still felt the need to run towards Yumi's house. The rain blocked his vision but he didn't need to see in order to see his destination. He had been there enough times, he had it engraved into his mind. _

_Turning corner after corner, street after street, Ulrich finally reached his destination. Ishiyama Residence. He sighed in relief when he saw the familiarity, the gates, the flower pots, and the name engraved underneath the doorbell. He rang the doorbell, waiting. Every second it felt like pure torture, and when he rang the bell again it seemed like he was waiting for an hour while it was only a few more seconds. _

_It was then that reality had smacked him hard in the head, he noticed the gate was wide open when he left. Not to mention that there were no more flowers in the pots surrounding the gates. Last but not least, and what should have been the most obvious, the name 'Ishiyama' was now scrapped off of the doorbell. Ulrich's head leaned against the door, smacking it hard with his fist. He thought that he had enough time. Enough time to catch up to her, enough time to try and stop her, enough time...to say what he needed to say before she left. _

_But, that wasn't the case, time wasn't on his side. When she had said goodbye, he should have said it, but the shock had frozen him in body and mind. All Ulrich could do was drop his tears in the relief that people would think that they were raindrops rather than tears. He walked back to Kadic, hanging his head in defeat. Ulrich watched his own body continue to walk. But felt the need to scream to him. _

"_You idiot!" He yelled. "Why didn't you just tell her how you felt in the first place?! She would've understood! You could've stopped her!" His screams were in vain as he realized that he past self was incapable of hearing his words. Ulrich only stared at himself from above, feeling the pain striking him through the heart like an arrow as if it were only yesterday. _

"_Hey." Ulrich heard a random voice say. He continued to watch his past self walk, but felt the ground or sky so to speak shake beneath him. Soon he fell out and landed. He screamed his lungs out as he fell to what he thought would've been his certain death. _

Gasping for breath, Ulrich screamed as soon as the oxygen filled his lungs. He realized his surroundings, and they were not where he thought he was. He was no longer in the gym, he was in the nurse's office. His hands were now covered in a gauze and were completely numb. "Hey." someone said.

Ulrich stopped his gasping, he knew that voice. It was the same voice that awakened him from his nightmare/flashback. The voice was Russian, and unknown to him. Ulrich turned his head saw a girl he had never seen before. She was 5' 5" and simply sitting there with a neutral look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ulrich couldn't make out any words, he was too confused. The last thing he remembered was punching the stuffing out of the bag and the pain of the past creeping back into his mind again.

"I-I think so. I-What happened?" he stammered as he tried to see if he could recollect anything. But he was unable to.

"I saw you through a window in the gymnasium as I was looking around campus. I came inside and you were already out cold. I saw the punching bag and your hands were bleeding, so I brought you to the infirmary to get you patched up." She explained.

"Did gym carry me here?" he asked as he sat up. The mystery girl shook her head and pointed to herself. Ulrich simply stared in shock, she was average height but really skinny. She didn't look like she had any muscle on her. But, since there was no one else that was in the room besides her, he had no other reason to think she was lying.

"I also patched up your hands." she added.

"You carried me here, by yourself? And you also bandaged up my hands, by yourself?" Ulrich asked in astonishment. The girl once again simply nodded.

"I am very used to treating injuries of my own and yours were very minor." Ulrich was unsure what to think of her, she was mysterious and didn't have much to say. She seemed to only talk when it was necessary. "Do not worry, I am sure that your friends will be here any minute." she said. 'How could she possibly know who my friends are anyway?' he thought curiously

Before another word could be said, the gang poured into the infirmary. Aelita followed by Odd and Jeremie. "You let them know I was here?" Ulrich asked.

"No." Aelita answered for her. "I was leaving to go to my dorm after classes and I saw Lexi carrying you. She brought you here, and said to come back around this time because you'd be all patched up." she finished.

'So she did carry me herself, and did first aid. She is a very strong person' Ulrich thought. Impressed by such skill. "Thank you for patching me up...Lexi was it?" Ulrich said in thanks.

Lexi simply gave him a head bow, saying it was nothing special and that she knew that somebody would've found him if she didn't. "Are you okay? Because if you are, I think we should bring you back to your room so you can rest." Lexi said. Ulrich swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood to his feet. Aside from some pain in his hands, and some minor pain in his ribs he was in decent enough shape to walk to his room.

The group followed him to his room, knowing that he would most likely want some company while he was there recuperating. As the others followed him, Ulrich turned his head and noticed that Lexi was gone. Most likely, she went to dinner and didn't really care about keeping him company. After all, she was just at the right place at the right time and they didn't really know her all too well.

(Lexi in the cafeteria)

Lexi walked into the cafeteria for the first time since being on campus. It wasn't anything too special. She got in line and decided to try the food, even though from what she heard from other people she was reluctant. As soon as she saw Rosa, she knew that she was a gentle soul. The kind of person who was always nice to people even when they may not deserve it.

"Hi." Rosa said. Lexi simply smiled, not knowing what to say. "A little shy huh? Don't worry, I'm used to it. Would you at least tell me your name? I'm Rosa." Lexi couldn't help but keep her smile and tell her her name was Lexi. After getting her food from Rosa, Lexi simply decided to sit at an empty table. As she sat down she saw a girl who strutted around like she owned the school. Sissi Delmas, Lexi could only roll her eyes as she knew what was most likely going to happen next. "Oh you must be new here. Well, I'm Sissi Delmas. The principal's daughter. So I basically run this school. And I have an opening for you in my group. Whadya say?" Lexi only needed one look at her to know that being with her was a bad idea.

Sissi gave an aura over her that screamed, 'I need to be in charge'. "Thank you, but, I'm not interested in joining any group. I thank you for the offer though." she said nicely, hoping that would be enough. It wasn't. Sissi began to get enraged.

"Look here Soviet dropout. Nobody says no to me unless I say it's okay! And right now" Sissi leaned towards her and poked with each word. "I'm-saying-you-join-my-group-got it?" Sissi smirked but didn't notice Lexi's curled fists that were ready to be shot in her face. Before she could, however, Jeremie and Aelita showed up.

"Sissi, give the new girl a break. Besides, she doesn't really wanna hang with you anyway." Aelita said. Sissi simply looked at them and smirked as she left, Nicholas and Herve following swiftly behind her.

"Thank you for that." Lexi said as she continued to eat her food.

"No problem." Aelita said as she sat down with her. "It's the least we can do for what you did for Ulrich."

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Jeremie asked. Lexi thought about it, 'I suppose it would be nice to have a few people to talk to. So long as they don't uncover my secret.' Lexi shook her head and allowed them to sit.

(In Ulrich and Odd's Room)

Ulrich felt such relief as she dropped down to his bed, but then realized that it was now just him and Odd in their room. Everyone else most likely either went to their own rooms or they went to dinner like Lexi did. "Do you know anything about this Lexi chick?" Ulrich asked curiously. Odd shook his head in reply, as Kiwi jumped into his lap.

"Aside from knowing that she is really strong and resourceful, no. We only met her while she was carrying you." Odd petted Kiwi and then placed him down back into his drawer. "But, who cares? If we need to be concerned about her, I'm sure that one of us would have raised a red flag. What about you? This is the 3rd time you've done this to yourself." Ulrich knew where this conversation was going and he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Every time someone brings up Yumi being gone, you get super pissed, you storm off and then we don't see you for hours at a time." Odd said as he voiced his concerned. "The last times were not so bad, we just had a hard time finding you. But this..." he stopped as he gestured towards Ulrich's busted knuckles. "...this is too much man. You never even told me why you got so upset. And you and I tell each other everything. AND I MEAN EVEYTHING!" Odd said as his anger seeped out of him.

Ulrich knew what he was saying was true and he wasn't even going to deny any of it. "I know you're right, but I just can't talk about it Odd. It's just a moment in the past that I need to leave in the past."

Odd stared at him, studying his face. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to crack his best friend into telling him what he wanted to know. Something he needed to know, something that could help Ulrich get past the rut that he has been in since Yumi left. "Fine, you can stay here and brood." Odd gave up as he rose to his feet and opened the door. "But I hope that sometime you will realize, you can't keep doing this to us." Ulrich chimed his head up when he heard that word.

"Yumi might be gone, but that doesn't mean there aren't people here who care about you. Aelita thought the worst when Lexi was caryying you to the infirmary. She thought you were more hurt than just your fists. She thought, god forbid, you might have tried to kill yourself!" Odd screamed.

"But we can't take it anymore. Go talk to the counselor. Go talk to Delmas. HELL, go talk to Jim if it'll help you get over your problems. But, you need to pull yourself together. Because if you don't, I can personally guarantee you that you will lose everyone you care about. And you will end up exactly as you did when you first got to Kadic...alone." Odd wiped a tear away as he walked out the door and pulled it shut behind him.

Odd's words cut like a knife straight through Ulrich's skin to is heart. The worst part, nothing he said was a lie. The only problem was, he didn't know where to start.

**Now the main questions are, who will Ulrich open up to if anyone? Where is XANA during all of this? Will Ulrich lose his friends? How can Lexi do what she does and why does she act like that? I will wait for the reviews and see what will be answered first so R&R and that'll make things go by faster. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad to know that people like this story, because I update based on how many reviews I get. Anyway, hope everyone likes this chapter, I don't own CL but I do own Lexi**

A few days passed, Ulrich was still wondering about letting someone in to talk about Yumi. It was something he was hoping would just simply fade away. The idea of it was going well, until Sissi ripped open the wound with her words like a knife. The thoughts were then again pushed into the recesses of his mind, hopefully not to be seen again for a long long time.

Meanwhile, Lexi was still getting accustomed to the school. After walking around, she knew that there were 2 people that she did not wanna run into if she could help it: Jim and Sissi. She threw on her usual outfit as she walked out to the cafeteria. Today was going to be her first day of actual classes, and she wasn't sure what to be expecting. 'Just keep a low profile and everything will be fine.' she mentally reassured herself.

Greeted by Rosa, Lexi got her tray full of food and walked to a table. She sat down and simply began to eat her food, hoping nobody would come and try to talk to her. It's not that she didn't wanna talk to anyone, she was just so used to being by herself that it felt out of the ordinary to be ordinary. Looking up, Lexi saw the gang sit down at a table away from hers. 'School will be simple enough' she thought. She would soon find out as the bell rang.

The gang went to their first class of the day, only to find Lexi standing there talking to the history teacher. "Hey there's Lexi" Aelita said as she nudged Odd. The others followed her gaze and saw this to be true.

"She must have her classes with us." Odd concluded. The bell rang and everyone took their seats, save for Lexi who stood in front of everyone as the history teacher gained their attention.

"Students, as you may or may not know we have a new student in your grade." the teacher said and waived his hand over to Lexi.

"Hello, I'm Lexi. I'm from Russia, which you could probably tell from the accent." She said shyly. That was the only thing she said and then went to take her seat. She was placed next to Ulrich, figuring Ulrich would probably do better if he didn't always talk to someone in class all the time. Jeremie was then moved next to Odd, one row behind Ulrich.

"Now as I mentioned last week, we were discussing the turn around of WWII." the teacher explained. The teacher continued to talk about the war, but none of the group was listening...Ulrich especially. He was taken aback by her.

Lexi Leonov, random Russian girl who showed up after the beginning of the year. Not only that, but she is incredibly strong and incredibly reserved on her feelings and thoughts entirely. "Are you in any of our other classes?" Ulrich whispered curiously.

Lexi was taking notes, but stopped when she knew what he was going to say. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her schedule. Ulrich read it, and every class was the same as him, Odd and Jeremie.

"You and I have every class together."

Lexi simply acknowledged him with a grunt and continued her notes. Ulrich was a little curious about this. 'She must not talk very much' Ulrich thought. Lexi knew what the teacher was talking about so she decided to look more at her schedule. She looked and saw that gym was last period.

"Gym with Jim last period?" she whispered in a confused tone. Before Ulrich could open his mouth, the teacher noticed their chatter and interrupted.

"Ms. Leonov?!" Lexi's head shot straight back forward.

"If you're so interested in talking, then perhaps you could tell the class what the turning point of WWII was?" he asked in a superior voice. Lucky for Lexi, she knew the answer

"The Invasion of Normandy." she answered proudly. Ulrich was at a loss for words, he was impressed that she was able to know the answer even though most of the time she was talking with him while the teacher was most likely giving out the answer.

"I'm glad to know you know the material, but that does not mean that you can ignore me while other students are trying to learn! One more time, and I will send you to the principal's office!" He warned her. Lexi apologized and sunk her head into her notebook for the rest of the period. Ulrich felt incredibly guilty for it. Before he could tell Lexi anything else, the bell rang and Lexi was the first of few to practically run out of the room.

For the rest of the day, Lexi stayed away from Ulrich and the rest of the gang. Ulrich was confused, first she would talk to him then she would stay away from him. He was wondering whether she wanted to hang out with them or not. 'Maybe she likes me but she doesn't know how to say it' he thinks optimistically.

'No, she's just having problems adjusting. Don't read into it' He then thinks again. Lunch approaches and Lexi feels no choice but to sit with the group again, either that or she will probably get more crap from Sissi.

"Hey Lexi" She spoke too soon, because behind her was Sissi, Herve and Nicholas and Sissi looked like she was on a mission. "Glad I caught you, you looked like you don't wanna sit with Ulrich's gang of losers today so why don't you sit with mine?" Sissi offered.

"You want me to sit with your gang of losers instead?" Lexi chuckled in reply.

Sissi's face became red as a beet. "NO! WELL YES BUT...UGH!" Sissi groaned as she tried to explain herself. Lexi simply walked away and began to enjoy the company that was Aelita, Odd, Jeremie and Ulrich.

"Sorry about earlier this morning" she began. "I just like to be focused on my classes." She explained. Ulrich understood, knowing that he should most likely be that concerned with his classes as well.

"So Lexi, where are your parents?" Aelita asked curiously. At the moment those words were uttered, the fork in Lexi's hand dropped to her plate. She put her head down facing her feet, but nobody could tell why. As soon as they were about to ask, Lexi said she had a stomach ache and wanted to go lie down for a second.

"Lexi wait." Ulrich said as he chased after her. He figured if she was feeling sick, then he could at least take her to the infirmary seeing as she did the same for him. Upon hearing Ulrich's voice trailing behind her, Lexi then began to run. Ulrich was not going to let her go away that easily so he open up the throttle and started sprinting after her. He admitted she ran pretty fast, similar to a long distance runner and with good speed. Finally, he caught up to her as she was about to go to her room rather than the infirmary. "Why are you running?" he asked in between the deep breaths he took. She turned around and faced him. Instead of the green eyes that he was expecting, her eyes were a deep shade of blue instead. Ulrich was surprised to say the least. Was she wearing contacts? Was he hallucinating from all the running? He didn't get the chance to ask because Lexi opened her door and slammed it into Ulrich's face.

"I still have an upset stomach so I will see you later, maybe I will see you when we have gym last period." She replied.

"But...your eyes!"

"What about my eyes?" She asked. Ulrich figured he was just imagining things and simply walked back to the cafeteria.

"Feel better, Lexi." He said as he walked back down.

(Inside Lexi's Room)

Lexi sat leaning against her door as she slid down. "Whew, that was close." she said as she finally hit the floor of the room. She started to breathe deeply, this went on for about a minute or so. She walked to her mirror and continued the breathing. 'They are not gonna find you. They are not gonna find you. They are not gonna find you.' she mentally repeated her mantra as she saw her eyes revert back to their original color.

She sat down on her bed again and placed her hands to her stomach. She wasn't lying to Ulrich or the others, she really did have a stomach ache. Lexi decided to go to the infirmary, that way if she still felt nauseous she could miss class and it would be excused.

After walking slowly, Lexi made it to the infirmary. "Ah Lexi, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I have a bit of a stomach ache." Lexi explained. Dorothy had her sit down on the bed as she took her temperature, making sure it was not the flu or some such.

"Well you don't have a fever, is it just your stomach?" Lexi simply nodded to the question. "Most likely it's just because you overate." She explained. 'Ain't that the truth, if it was only a sandwich and 3 bites of an apple' she thought to herself.

Dorothy gave her a pill and told her to simply take it easy. Lexi agreed and got a note for her next to last class of the day. As she walked back, Lexi began to think about what anybody's reaction would be. 'Just breathe deeply and keep it under control' she thought. She opened the door to her math class and gave the teacher her note.

She again sat next to Ulrich, but Ulrich decided not to say a word for 2 reasons. One, he knew she wasn't going to wanna talk about whatever did or didn't happen to her. Two, he really needed to pay attention in math because it was one of, if the not his worst, school subject.

The tables had turned a little bit since this morning and now Lexi was the one writing notes to Ulrich. Lucky for the 2 of them, Lexi was much more stealthy about it than Ulrich. Ulrich opened it and read it .

_I'm sorry about slamming the door in your face. Hope you can forgive me._

_-Lexi_

Ulrich didn't say a word, all he did was turn to her and give her a nod with his signature smile. The bell then rang as the group walked out of math with the teacher shouting out the assignment that only Jeremie took down most likely.

Now it was time for everyone's favorite class, gym with Jim. Lexi really didn't wanna participate but she really didn't see much of a choice in the matter. She met the others after she changed clothes, she was wearing a pair of blue shorts much like Aelita's except the lining was black. Her top was long sleeved and green but an under armour brand.

The whistle blew and everybody cringed at the sound. Out came Jim in his typical attire. "Okay, today we are going to utilize the fresh cut lawn and play soccer. I will choose the Captains and then they will pick from there." Jim looked around through the crowds and picked 2 people.

"STERN!"

"DELLA-ROBBIA!"

Odd and Ulrich were now facing against each other, which was going to make this team matchup very competitive. Jim had flipped a coin to choose who was going to pick the teams first. Odd was going to choose first.

"Alright I choose Nicholas." Odd picked. Nicholas walked over with the obvious look that he had very little clue as to what was going on. Despite that look, Nicholas was really good at being goalie. (Not really but just go with it)

"I pick Lexi." Ulrich said. Lexi was surprised, he had no idea what she could do or not do but he chose her anyway.

"Aelita" Odd said.

"Jeremie." Ulrich said. The teams were evenly matched, Lexi was playing defense as was Aelita. Odd and Ulrich was playing offense, particularly strikers. Jim set the ball in middle, and as the whistle blew Ulrich snagged the ball and began running to the goal. Passing the ball back and forth between his teammates, weaving through the gaps in the defensive line. Aelita was the last person to try and stop him. Unfortunately, that was all it was was an attempt. Ulrich sent the ball high into the air and it was lost in the light.

About 5 seconds later, Ulrich head butted it straight into Odd's goal.

The game went on for about half an hour, the last few minutes and the game was tied up at 30 all and the next goal won the game. Ulrich was running towards the goal, but as he was about to take his shot Odd stole the ball from him. Too many of Ulrich's players were tired from the earlier plays. Lexi was still standing, and she was confident that she could stop Odd. Odd decided to try Ulrich's move from the beginning. Next to Lexi, Odd kicked the ball up into the air and it again was lost in the sunlight.

This time, however, Odd was not there to greet the ball back to his foot and then the goal. The ball instead landed in Lexi's face, drilling into her nose and eyes as she was still recovering from her loss of eyesight. The minute she was hit with the ball she was completely disoriented, no sight and no nose and excruciating pain. To make matters worse, Odd was trying to hold her still but she ran away and right into the goal post.

Lexi fell like a sack of bricks, clutching in pain while holding her face as if it were about to fall off if she released.

Jim ran over after Lexi was hit with the ball. "Okay the game is called in a tie on account of this injury. Stern! She's your teammate take her to the infirmary. DELLA-ROBBIA! Your play, your fault you'll help to!" Jim ordered. Neither of the captains argued as they carried Lexi to the infirmary.

Lexi now laid on the nurse bed for the second time today, but Dorothy was out at the moment they arrived. Ulrich put a cold compress on her face in hopes of reducing the swelling. Dorothy walked in as the compress was in place. "Oh my! Is that Lexi, is it her stomach?" She asked

Both of the boys shook their heads no and they explained the dilemma at the soccer field. "Well, the compress should do her some good but she will most likely still have some swelling. I'll give her some pain meds that could make her a little sleepy." Dorothy said.

Lexi simply wanted the pain to end, so she took the pill immediately as Dorothy brought it within her vicinity. Odd then went to Jim to tell him that Lexi was fine, but would be a little banged up for the next couple of days. Dorothy had left since Ulrich said he wasn't going to be leaving until she was in decent enough shape to walk back to her dorm.

"Lexi, I'm sorry abut the game. If I could have got to odd faster maybe you wouldn't be so banged up." Ulrich apologized.

Lexi groaned and moved her ice pack with her hands. "It's okay." she whispered. "This is nothing compared to what I've put up with." she said casually. Ulrich was a little stunned but didn't show it. He simply let her lie down, Dorothy mentioned that the pills would make her sleep a little and to just let them work.

As Lexi fell asleep she was getting warm, so she decided to roll up her sleeves. Normally, she would keep them up but she was too out of it and tired to care at all. Ulrich didn't notice until her ice pack dropped and her picked it up for her. She slept on her side so he put it on the side facing up. It was then that he caught a glimpse of something he was hoping was from the game. Her exposed sleeve held a deep secret, or should he say secrets. Under the sleeve were over half a dozen scars. They were all vertical lines and really old.

'Where did these come from? Is she a cutter?' Ulrich thought with such confusion and horror.

**That's all I got for now. I left you on another cliff hanger. Questions to hold in your mind. What is with her eyes? Why does she not like talking about her parents? Was she abused by anybody? Where did the cuts come from? Probably a few more that I'm not thinking about at the moment. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please R&R the faster you do the faster I update this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to my fellow readers, sorry I havent updated recently. I've been really busy with college stuff and non stop projects. But now things are calming down so I got to knock out another chapter. I don't own Code Lyoko but I do own Lexi**

**So Enjoy...**

Night falls upon France as Lexi flutters her eyes open to the dimly lit infirmary where she has spent most of her day after a brush with phys ed. Groaning in pain, Lexi turns off her side and is greeted with the cold tile of the infirmary floor to her feet. She tries to rise to her feet, but is met with much pain as resistance and sits down again. 'Note to self, don't ever play soccer at this school again.' she thought. She heard a knock on the door, realizing how late it was and that she was the only person in the room at the time.

"Come in." Upon saying that, she was greeted by Ulrich. At that moment, she looks down and realizes that her sleeves are still rolled up and folds her arms together to cover up her scars on her arms. "Privet, Ulrich. How are you doing? What are you doing?" she asked inquisitively.

"Came to see you, wanted to know how you were doing." he replied. Lexi was taken aback by this. She was not used to people actually caring about her well-being. She knew people would ask, but they were the usual questions you get asked by people that don't actually require an answer. After his statement, Ulrich gives her a once over with his eyes. Some minor bruises and an overall aura of pain was what he found. Not only that, but he noticed that as she walked in that she covered her arms. "Did anything happen to your arms?"

Lexi maintained a straight face, but inside was having a small panic attack. 'There's no way he could've possibly found out where these came from. Just no way. Calm down. Calm down. Just play it out.' she mentally coached herself.

"No." she replied. "Just a little cold in here that's all." Ulrich noticed that this was simply a lie to cover up her scars, but didn't wanna push the matter so he let it go.

"Ok. Dinner is gonna start soon, so I thought I'd bring you down before Odd tries to take your food before you get there." he joked.

Lexi laughed, genuinely. "eto verno, that is true." she muttered. She struggled to stay standing, but with some assistance from Ulrich she was able to maintain balance and walk out of the room. As they approached the stairs, Lexi seemed to be doing good so Ulrich simply let her go as he made his way down first. Lexi walked down slowly, as to not further her injuries. As she walked down the second step of the staircase, she felt her body start to give way from under itself. She felt her knees buckle as she awaited the hard drop to the floor.

The fall never came, as Ulrich caught Lexi a few mere inch or 2 from the ground. "Okay, so maybe we should send you to your room for some more rest." Lexi did not argue with him, if she couldn't even walk down the steps then there was no way that she was going to be able to eat or walk back to her room. She was about to get out of Ulrich's grasp but he kept her close to his chest bridal style and walked back up to her room.

"You don't have to do this you know." Ulrich simply shrugged and kept walking. "I know that, but we can now call this even for you patching me up when I went all ballistic on the punching bag in the gym." Lexi smiled and nodded, seemed like a fair enough trade. Lexi told Ulrich where her stop was and grabbed her key from her pocket. She unlocked her room and limped inside. "I'll come by later with dinner for you." Ulrich said.

"Just knock and I'll let you in." Lexi replied. Ulrich gave her a smile and a nod and walked back towards the staircase. Lexi shut her door, sat on her bed and gave a deep sigh of relief. 'He doesn't know anything. Just like I thought. I've got to be more careful though.' she thought as she climbed into her bed.

Ulrich shut her door as quietly as he could and proceeded back down the steps to dinner. 'I don't judge for whatever her story is. I'd hate for her to judge me based on who I am and what I can or can't do'. He thought. Pushing open the doors in the cafeteria, Ulrich walked to the line.

"Hey Ulrich."

The brunette turned around to see Odd calling and flailing his hands in the air. He chuckled as he walked towards their table. He noticed food seemed semi-appetizing this evening. "So how's Lexi?" Aelita asked inquisitively.

"She's doing okay. More tired than anything else at this point. I'm gonna bring her up some food once I'm done. And no Odd, you aren't coming with me because you'll eat it all before I even get up the steps." Odd frowned at this statement, but could understand his reasoning.

"Hey losers!" Sissi called from a distance. Ulrich groaned in anticipation of what was to come.

"My dear Ulrich! So sorry you didn't get to win the game during gym. If only that stupid Russian girl could kick a ball in a straight line." She joked.

Ulrich stood up packaging his rage inside. Before it could be released, Odd grabbed his arm and made him sit back down. "First of all Sissi, you weren't there so how the hell could you have noticed anything that was going on. Second, that 'russian girl' has a name and it's Lexi. THIRD, I was the one who kicked the ball that landed on Lexi's face. So right now, I want you to walk away before I send an extremely enraged Ulrich your way and I can guarantee you that it will not be pretty." Sissi thought that Odd may have been joking, but then she looked a Ulrich's face and realized it was really red and looked like he was ready to attack her like a killer dog.

Reluctantly, Sissi turned around and walked away. Ulrich started breathing deeply and returned to normal. "Thanks Odd." he said between breaths.

"Anytime good buddy. Now, I think that that was a signal for you to high tail it out of here before something else happens." Ulrich couldn't have agreed with him more. He got up from the table and bussed his tray and then walked over to Rosa, who was still able to greet him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Ulrich, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"You know Lexi, Rosa?"

"The new Russian girl. She's so nice, but very quiet. Much like I remember you were at one point Ulrich. But anyway what about her?"

"Well she got hurt in gym and is still recovering. Can I get a tray to bring to her so she can get some decent food?" he asked in his nicest tone possible with his hands gripped together shaking back and forth.

Rosa pondered this for a moment. She figured that if Ulrich was gonna lie, he would not have gone that far to get any extra food. She leaned forward a little bit and then Ulrich did the same. "Promise me Della Robbia isn't gonna see even a pea on that plate and I will give you a plate to give up to Ms. Lexi." Ulrich gave a solemn promise and before long, Rosa was handing him a plate full of food. "Let her know I hope she feels better." Ulrich nodded in response and left the cafeteria and headed towards Lexi's room.

(Lexi's Room)

Lexi tossed and turned in her bed as she felt the dreams, or the memories which she wished were dreams, stumble into her sleep. "Relax Lexi, we are just going to check on a couple things?" a mysterious voice said. Lexi found herself lying on a table. She was only 6 years old and had no idea what was going on.

"Mommy, I'm scared." She admitted truthfully. She was strapped in, surrounded by strangers and was not getting any answers to her questions.

"Don't worry sweetie, it should all be over soon." Her mother said. Without any type of warning or such, Lexi's arm was impaled with a needle and a deep one at that. Lexi screamed bloody murder in pain. Unfortunately, her arm was strapped down like the rest of her body and she could only take the pain as it comes.

"MOMMY IT HURTS! PLEASE TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE!" Lexi screamed. Her mother did not reply at all, she simply stared at the vial attached to the needle and waited for it to be filled. Within a few more seconds that felt like an eternity for the in pain 6 year old, the needle was removed and she was left bandaged but still in deep emotional and physical pain. "That...really hurt mommy." Lexi cried as she took shallow breaths. Tears rolled down her eyes, unable to control them.

"I'm sorry honey, but it is for the overall good. I can't explain it to you now, but someday you will understand." Her mother said. The worst part of what her mother said was not what she said, it was the fact that she never even turned around to look at her when she did. Lexi had ever felt so detached from her mother in her life.

"Lexi?" an unidentifiable voice said. The 6 year old Lexi cringed and looked around to try and find who was calling her but to no avail.

"Lexi!" She felt her world fall apart, which she now realized was a dream world.

(Out of the Dream World)

Ulrich was shaking Lexi to try and wake her up. He did, but nobody could account for what happened the minute she decided to open her eyes. Her eyes flashed open and immediately she pushed Ulrich away from her. Ulrich had no time to react, as Lexi flipped him over her back onto her floor and placed her hand on his neck as if it were a knife.

Lexi came to her senses the minute she heard Ulrich utter her name in a silenced breath. Ulrich was soon released and then Lexi backed up to her bed. "I'm so so so sorry, Ulrich. I don't know what just happened."

He placed his hand on his neck and allowed the oxygen to flow freely throughout his body once more. "I can guess." he coughed. "You were having a nightmare. You were shivering and moaning in your sleep. You sounded like you were in pain." he stated. Ulrich didn't realize how hard he had hit the nail on the head.

"How did you even get in here?" Lexi asked, hoping to change the subject. As bad as she felt about practically putting Ulrich on the chopping block, she wanted to know how he got in in the first place.

"Your door wasn't shut all the way. I was just gonna leave the food on the side of the bed but then I saw you shivering and well... here we are." Ulrich explained. Lexi was mentally smacking herself at this point. She was sure that the door was shut and locked when she shut her door to get some sleep. Ulrich could see that Lexi was a bit of a nervous wreck. Whatever her nightmare was about, it was enough to rattle her. "Lexi it's okay, it was just a dream, it can't hurt you."

It was at that exact moment that Lexi felt one of her main barriers break down. She wasn't going to cry but if she had to explain herself too much she was going to. Before Lexi could say anything at all, Ulrich embraced in a short hug. "You're safe and no one needs to know." was all Ulrich said other than a quick 'good night' before walking out the door of Lexi's room and heading to his own.

The only thing that was left was a dazed and confused Lexi. "No one needs to know? What does that mean?" she asked herself. 'Is there any way he saw my scars? No no way, impossible.' she thought as she crawled back into bed and shut her eyes again.

Ulrich walked back to his room, still trying to process what he just saw and witnessed. 'What was she dreaming about that got her so spooked? Where the hell did she learn to do that? And on instinct no doubt.' he thought curiously as he walked through his door. The German boy was welcomed with a jump from Kiwi and a lick to the face. "Yeah nice to see you too, Kiwi."

"Hey, so how's Lexi doing?" Odd asked. Ulrich hesitated for a moment, he knew that he couldn't explain the whole Lexi thing to Odd. It wasn't his story to tell, not to mention that he told her that nobody knew. "Ulrich did you hear me?"

Ulrich snapped out of his train of thought. "I'm sorry Odd, what?"

"How's Lexi doing?" he repeated.

"She seemed fine when I brought her food. She was sleeping so I just put it in her room and left. Lucky for me she left it unlocked." he lied. It was a convincing enough lie, since Odd bought it without giving it a second thought. "Well I'm tired so I'm just gonna hit the hay. Night." Ulrich said as he turned over.

(The Next Day)

The group was all meeting in the open space near the gate. The were getting a free day for another science project. They were getting into pairs of 2 or 3 and then observing plant life interacting with other bio life like bugs and larger animals. The groups were going to be Odd and Ulrich, then Jeremie and Aelita. But, thanks to some schmoozing from Jeremie, Odd was now with Jeremie and Aelita and Lexi was paired with Ulrich.

"Okay Students, we will be heading down to the pond to observe nature. Remember to stay with your assigned groups and to make sure your assignment is ready to be handed in by the time we reach school again." Mrs. Hertz instructed.

Odd, Aelita and Jeremie were talking very easily. The same could not be said for Ulrich and Lexi. They were just walking next to each other but no sounds or syllables were leaving either of their mouths. Odd and the others were behind them, just watching all of that unfold. "I wonder why he wanted to work with Lexi?" Odd wondered.

"Probably so he could actually get some work done quicker, Odd." Jeremie theorized. Odd just shook his head, he knew that he and Ulrich did their work last minute most of the time, but the work done was enough to get the grades they needed to not fail.

"Or maybe he just wants to get closer to Lexi." Aelita mentioned casually. The thought of that never even crossed Odd's mind. He assumed she was too emotionally shut down for Ulrich to even consider.

'I'm sure that he is simply trying to get her more accustomed.' Odd reassured himself. His thoughts were put to rest the minute he glanced over at the 2 in front of him. They weren't even talking or anything. Just casually exchanging glances back and forth. 'There's no way...is there?' Odd questioned. Within minutes, everyone had arrived at their destination and split into their groups.

"Okay students, you know how much time you have and what you need to accomplish so get to it." Mrs. Hertz ordered. With that in mind, Odd's group went one way while Ulrich and Lexi went the other way.

(With Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita)

Jeremie was typing the report on his computer while Odd and Aelita went exploring with Kiwi. "Odd, not that we don't love Kiwi, but couldn't you have left him in your room while we took care of this?" Jeremie asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh come on, he's been cooped up all day and he could use a little company." Odd reasoned. Kiwi was more than happy to be outside in the sunshine, as he jumped up to Aelita's arms and licked her face. Jeremie noticed that having Kiwi around made Aelita smile a little bit so he just let it go.

"Alright." Jeremie complied. "I will do the written stuff. Aelita, you and Odd are more artistic than I am so why don't you go and make the sketches." he offered. Odd was taken aback by Jeremie's offer, he didn't think he would be that nice.

'I guess he's starting to realize that he won't win her over if he doesn't let her off the leash a little bit.' he thought. "Cool, thanks Einstein." Odd grabbed the sketch pad and then followed his dog and Aelita out onto the trail.

(With Ulrich and Lexi)

The assignment for Ulrich and Lexi was getting done, but it was being done in a dead silence. Not just a comfortable silence, the kind of silence where you don't know what to say since you don't know how anyone is gonna react. The assignment was finished within a half hour, having them each do 2 of the 4 total interactions and being easy to draw and explain. For the last 20 minutes, they had been sitting across from each other staring between the other person and the ground.

"You and I need to talk." Ulrich stated.

"There's nothing to talk about." Lexi replied with a cold tone in her voice.

"There's nothing to talk about? How about the fact that you have scars on your arms that look self inflicted? Or how about the fact that after you woke up from a nightmare you flipped me in the air and had your hand on my neck with a look like you were ready to murder me in the blink of an eye? No offense, but I think that needs to be talked about." Lexi just breathed deeply. Ulrich knew more than she gave him credit for, but at least he didn't have the right guess as to where the scars came from.

'Well, at least he only knows about the ones on my arms and not the ones on my back.' Lexi thought with a sigh of relief. 'But there is something bothering him. Someone doesn't just go and beat the crap out of a punching bag for no good reason. And he doesn't have any anger management issues.' She thought of an idea, which she was hoping on her life would work.

Lexi then rose to her feet. "Alright, how about I make you a deal? You fight I assume? Karate, kempo, jujitsu, something like that?" Ulrich simply nodded to her question. "Then you and I will have a fight. If I win, you will answer my question, and it must be answered honestly."

Ulrich rose to his feet. "And if I win?" he questioned.

"Then I will answer your question, honestly." She answered. As much as Ulrich didn't wanna answer whatever question she would wanna ask him, he needed to know what was going on in her life.

"Alright deal." he replied. Lexi smirked and then got into her battle stance. Ulrich formed his battle stance as they circled each other like a pair of sharks.

Ulrich was the first to make a move. He went in for a sweep, but Lexi was able to back flip. Ulrich was stunned, most people were not that good at reading his moves. "If you want to win, you're gonna have to do better than that." she said.

Ulrich took that comment with open mind, and choosing to go at this a different way. He then went for a punch, which Lexi blocked but stopped a few mere inches from her hands in front of her face. Lexi felt the air from her stomach release in a gasp of breath as she received Ulrich's punch to her abdomen.

Lexi kicked Ulrich in his kneee as she clutched back in pain and backed away. "Ok, not bad not bad." she admitted. Ulrich did a flip in mid air, getting the element of surprise from behind. He kicked her, but she wrapped her other leg around his free one and sent him down with her.

Within seconds they were on their backs and in major pain. Despite this fact, they both rose to their feet and continued fighting. Ulrich ran to Lexi, but Lexi was able to kick her feet tot the air and swing her weight around Ulrich and send him to his knees as she traded places with him. "You have a high tolerance for pain, I give you that."

Ulrich panted as he rose back to his feet. "You're not so bad yourself." he said with a chuckle. Lexi then came to him and went for punches to the face. Ulrich dodged, but knew that this needed to end soon. So he went for a hail mary pass. Lexi threw her punch to him, which Ulrich grabbed and then clutched. Lexi then punched with her other fist, and Ulrich took his shot. Her punch landed, but was coupled with a headbutt from Ulrich to her forehead. Lexi fell a couple feet and Ulrich simply fell from his standing point.

Since both could barely comprehend because of head trauma, they called it a tie. They both rose to their feet and shook hands, acknowledging that the match was over and they both won. "Man, you know how to fight." Ulrich said between pants.

"So do you." she said. They both clutched over and leaned against a tree as they fell to their knees. "Alright, you gave the finishing blow so you first." Lexi said.

"Alright...who taught you how to fight like that?" Ulrich thought. She put up such a good fight, she had to have been taught by someone really really good.

"I was taught by a friend, a friend who was able to teach me how to survive on my own for most of my life." she admitted. Ulrich was stunned, he didn't have a clue as to where to begin but knew he couldn't because he was only allowed one question.

"Now it's my turn." She said as Ulrich waved his hand as to tell her to go. "What caused you so much pain that you decided to murder the punching bag I saw you next to my first day here?"

Ulrich was frozen. He never thought Lexi would ask about what he was doing when she found him. But now he had to be able to tell her his deepest secret.

**I have to end it there, sorry. I hope you enjoy the story because it took my a while to write all this. I've had a lot of tests and trips the last couple months, but I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. The questions: "Are Lexi's scars self inflicted or did they come from something else? Will Ulrich tell Lexi about Yumi? The Whole Story? Where did Lexi learn to fight like that and Why? Also, is there lvoe in the air between Odd and Aelita? Or Aelita and Jeremie? Tune in to find out, plz R&R**


End file.
